


In the Air, There's a Feeling...

by chofi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/pseuds/chofi
Summary: "All Noctis wanted was a Yule like the ones that you’d see in the movies: decorations everywhere, a romantic dinner, cuddling up by a fire, and giving the perfect gift.And not having to clear every damn thing he did with security would be nice, too."A prince, a princess, and a knight prepare for a romantic holiday evening at home.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 13
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2020





	In the Air, There's a Feeling...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Make iOS Text Messages on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845) by [CodenameCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot/pseuds/CodenameCarrot), [La_Temperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza). 
  * Inspired by [All the Emoji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324) by [CodenameCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot/pseuds/CodenameCarrot). 



> This is a gift for [@neztiel](https://twitter.com/Neztiel). (If you have an AO3, please let me know.) I hope you enjoy it!

Prompto checked his phone again. He’d been in line for about an hour, and it looked like he’d be waiting for at least an hour more, and this was one of the shorter lines. 

If this were any other time of year, he’d complain, but part of the Yule Experience™ was waiting in a line for a chicken dinner bucket, even though he’d actually been Responsible this year and put a pre-order in. (He still hadn’t made it in time to get a Premium Dinner. Boo. A Standard Dinner was more traditional, anyway.) 

He scrolled through his news feeds, which were mostly articles speculating on why Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret and Lord Ravus Nox Fleuret were staying in Insomnia for Yule rather than being in Tenebrae. (F in the chat for the Royal Household Agency working overtime to make sure that no actual information came out before everything was ready.) The line moved about half a meter, and he moved with it. 

He was about to check his email for the billionth time when Noct sent him a text.

Noct  
  
**Noctis:** where are you  
  
**Prompto:** picking up my preorder  
  
**Noctis:**???  
  
**Noctis:** i don't remember anything big coming out today  
  
**Prompto:** not a game  
  
**Prompto:** dinner for tonight  
  
**Noctis:** yule dinner bucket?  
  
**Prompto:** yep  
  
**Prompto:** fried chicken with the trimmings  
  
**Noctis:** nice  
  
**Noctis:** see you tonight  
  
**Noctis:** (Growing Heart)  
  


It took all of Prompto’s willpower not to start chanting “OMG” and freak out everyone else who was waiting for their orders along with him. This… arrangement was still kind of new, but it wasn’t new enough that every time that Noct sent him a (Growing Heart ) it should make him want to grab someone and talk about how adorable his boyfriend was. 

He decided to calm down by texting Luna. Luna was the voice of reason.

Luna  
  
**Prompto:** sup  
**Luna:** I'm in the middle of preparations for tonight.  
  


(Luna was the only person Prompto knew besides Ignis who actually used proper handing-in-a-report writing for texts. It was kind of cute. Cute for Luna, not Ignis.) She sent a picture of strawberries, a mixing bowl, and a bag of sugar candy in the shape of holly.

She was going to make an old-school Yule cake?! The idea for tonight was to have one of those dinners that you’d see in every single romantic Yule movie where the couple stayed in, and that required a Yule cake, of course. But Prompto thought that Luna would just have someone else get one. (He had the sudden image of Ravus waiting in line in front of some fancy bakery in Midtown.)

Luna  
  
**Prompto:** good luck w/ the cake  
**Prompto:** I know it's gonna be awesome  
**Luna:** Thank you, Prompto.  
  
**Luna:** Noctis informed me of your contributions for dinner, and I'm rather excited to partake in Insomnian Yule traditions with the two of you.  
**Luna:** I shall see you this evening.  
**Luna:** Thank you, Prompto.  
**Luna:** (Sparking Heart)  


That made Prompto squeal, and of course everyone on line heard him and turned to look. Sure, he was a Sworn Knight of the Noble Order of the Crownsguard, but how could he not get excited? _His girlfriend and his boyfriend both sent him hearts_ and it was the best thing _ever_.

According to Prompto’s phone, supposedly another half hour had passed before he made it to the front of the line, but the high of those two emoji made it feel like less than half a minute. He got his confirmation text scanned and waited for his dinner to get packed up. The guy at the counter was trying to up-sell him on a bottle of the chain’s special edition Yule wine. He declined because Noct had a lot better stuff at his place and because he’d much rather have hot cocoa. He got some two bottles of soda, though, so that he didn’t feel like a total asshole.

He took the train back to his place, snapped a picture of the dinner bucket (still in its bag) and got himself ready; couldn’t spend his first Yule-as-a-non-single looking like a total gremlin.  


* * *

After exchanging some text messages with Prompto, Lunafreya went back to work.

She watched the relevant part of the instructional video again. Her tablet was already covered with bits of egg and sugar. The video closed in on a shot of the mixing bowl, showing how the “soft peak” whipped cream fell slowly from the balloon whisk the narrator insisted on using. Luna’s whipped cream stuck more than fell, but it did fall, so she decided to proceed.

The whipped cream plopped satisfyingly onto the first cake layer; small bits of it landed on her tablet. She added the chunks of strawberry, then proceeded with the next layer. Another plop of whipped cream, and she began to cover the whole of the cake.

It was… fiddly. She knew that baking was fiddly, but she hadn’t expected it to be _this_ fiddly. The cream stuck where she didn’t want it to and fell where she wanted it to hold in place. Undaunted, she proceeded until the cake was covered and then added strawberries and sprigs of sugar holly on top. 

The cream wasn’t evenly spread. The strawberries and holly sank into the cream at odd angles. Luna tried not to think of the gorgeous Yule log cake that Ignis had made for all of them the year before. Ignis had generously offered his help for this endeavor, but she’d foregone it because she’d wanted to do this on her own. 

Imperfect or no, this was _hers_ , and she’d done it alone. The imperfections… gave it a sort of charm. At least, this was the fiction she’d ready for herself until it was time to present and serve the cake. She took a picture of her creation from the most flattering angle she could find and sent it to Noctis and Prompto. Adding a few stickers to the image helped.

Luna put the cake into a box and tied it securely with twine. 

Some of her sleeve had trailed into the cream, but there was time enough to change before going to Noctis’s.  


* * *

All Noctis wanted was a Yule like the ones that you’d see in the movies: decorations everywhere, a romantic dinner, cuddling up by a fire, and giving the perfect gift.

And not having to clear every damn thing he did with security would be nice, too.

Noct knew he was getting away with a lot by even staying at his own place for Yule. The Citadel would be safer, and they all knew it: Gladio and Iggy would be there to watch him. Luna would have Ravus and Gentiana. Prompto would take care of himself and be responsible for Noct’s own welfare. And that was all on top of the security, technological and magical, that was layered into the building itself.

But the chance of getting within even spitting distance of a normal Yule would be worth it. His presents for Prompto and Luna were wrapped in tissue paper and placed in gift bags. His living room, kitchen, and bathroom looked… presentable. Now what was left was decorating. Most of the photos Noct had seen on Instasnap when searching for “romantic indoor Yule decorating ideas” looked like… a lot. Though most photos on Instasnap looked like a lot. Hanging up some icicle lights was doable. 

Noct put some duct tape on the end of a string of lights, then picked up a superball, the kind you’d get from any 100-yen gatchapon. He was pretty sure his ancestors wouldn’t mind his using the power of kings to hang up a few strings of Yule lights. Much. He had the taped end of the lights in one hand, and the superball in the other. He threw the ball where he wanted the lights to hang. He warped, slapped the tape on the wall, and fell down into crouch. His impact shook pretty much everything in the room, but the tape held and he didn’t get any calls asking if everything was all right.

It took him a few more tries to get into a rhythm: throw the ball to get up, catch the ball while slapping the tape to the wall, throw the ball again to get back down without having anyone think he’d invited Titan to his place along with Prompto and Luna. A few more warps up and down to get extension cords in place, and everything was ready.

Noct plugged in the lights to see how it all looked. It wasn’t the Via Zelkova or anything, but it was… nice. It’d look nicer once the sun had set and these were the only lights in the room. And the dark could hide the duct tape. 

He started looking for something to wear that would be good for a romantic night in with just his boyfriend and girlfriend at Yule. 

Even if there was a security detail several floors down.


End file.
